dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
David Vafer (Lookout I)
David Vafer is the First Named Master Justiciar of the Universal Supersystem, second only to Emperor Ninthalor Durr in terms of position. He is above even the Princes, and as such is one of the greatest foes the Lookout Crew ever have the unfortune of coming across. He specializes in magics, as well as mastery Ki manipulation, and upon first contact was utterly invulnerable to the Lookout Crew. He is the main and final antagonist of Lookout I. Appearance David can always be found wearing formal clothing, heavy boots, and a fashionable hat. He has thin facial hair, and long, dark, reddish hair. He always carries with him a red lance, and wears a smug on his face. Personality He's a smug asshole. Powers and Abilities 'Equipment' Lance of Longinus: 'David Vafer really only carries one thing with him, and that is the Lance of Longinus. A flawlessly indestructable, shapeshifting spear. Below are listed some of it's more applicable abilities for combat, though it does possess that which is far more cosmic in nature. *'Gravity Manipulation: Longinus can manipulate the gravity of anything it touches, to a limited degree. For instance if someone were to cross blades with it, the attacking weapon would warp to distorted gravity, and those that the lance cuts will be unable to jump or fly for a small duration of time as gravity will continuously pull them to the ground, the affect of it being even greater the further you are away from the core of the planet. Gravity manipulation also allows David to redirect projectiles by using the sword to bend them around himself like a shield. In combination with it's ability to distort space time, David can use it to warp from location to location instantly by manipulating the distance of space between two locations by using gravity to force open a wormhole. This remains open for only a split second, but damages the fabric of space time to a noticeable enough degree that the area where it was used is slightly skewed, like looking through a warped glass pane. This effect is known gravitational warping.' '''The lance also possesses the ability to manipulate and warp space time, allowing David to temporarily skew one's perception of direction and location. Also by manipulating it, David can condense time on spells with long lasting effects, making spells that afflict one over time ineffective against him. He can also dilate time on his targets to make them slower for a short period of time. *'Shapeshifiting: Longinus can morph into any weapon that David wishes to use, be it a lance, sword, spear, axe, you name it, it can change into it. The weapon can also divide into an infinite amount of duplicates, however doing so strains the wielder, so at most David stretches it to about a hundred thousand for his signature spell, though normally he only uses ten at a time or only one. **'Weapon Mastery: '''Over the trillions of years David has been amassing his power, he has learned to wield every known weapon, be it a sling shot or a two handed heavy axe. He can use every weapon to it's fullest potential, and holds an understanding of each matrial art that accompanies them that he is capable of switching between weapons instantly in mid-combat to throw his opponents off guard. 'Physical Strength Over the trillions of years he has existed, David has attained incredible phyiscal power, in some existences having the ability to collapse existence itself. In regular hand to hand combat, David's physcial power can influence matter down to the sub-atomic level, being able to sever the nucleic bonds between particles with well timed punches, kicks, and jabs. Despite this, David's power is most certainly magic based. While he can deal a lot of damage physically, it's nothing compared to how vastly greater his arcane power is. *'Inconcievable Physical Power: '''David is capable of grabbing very fabric of spacetime and tearing it apart with his bare hands to form pocket dimension and universes, as well as create wormholes through which he can travel from location to location. He's strong enough to have stopped a planet from being flung at hundreds of times lightspeed without damaging the world or harming its inhabitants. During the revolution, a simple hand press was enough to shatter a barrier that had been protecting the Earth, a barrier capable of tanking Supersystem assaults for months without so much a sign of failure, even at the presence of a prince it did not fail. *'Immense Durability: David often tanks his area of effect attacks with little to no issue, examples being a majority of his elemental magics. He has been shown capable of tanking the explosion of an entire universe without so much of a scratch, casually brushing the dust of what once was. *'Incredible Speed: '''David is incredibly fast on his feat, capable of simply jogging at speeds close to that of light. With his wings out, David can move at speeds well over a few hundred times lightspeed and with them out while on foot, his movement in combat gets even faster, seemingly gliding across the surface as a blur while avoiding spells and melee attacks, granting him godly levels of agility and reflexes, the likes that no one has ever seen. 'Abilties Absolution Negation: 'David is immune to all Absolutes and can negate that which is absolute. However this has the downside of David being unable to posses abilities such as Absolute Immortality, as his only Absolution Negation would negate it. However this does not extend to his magic, allowing him to cast some of the most hax and impossible spells imaginable. '''Magical Energy Manipulation: '''David can manipulate all forms of magical energy and use it to cast his magic as a catalyst. '''Ki Manipulation: '''David is a master at manipulation and combat with Ki without limit. '''Impossible Composition: '''David's body, as per being one of and possibly the only Divine, is made up of an impossible compound of nigh-indestructibility. It's special properties make him extremely conductive of mana and Ki, and in combination with his capacity for psychic abilities, can manipulate them throughout his body, amplifying them by forming circuits throughout his molecular structure to better channel the Ki and Mana throughout his body. These circuits also give him the natural immunity to Ki and Magical attacks as the Ki and Magic defuse against his body, broken up by the circuits and taken into his core, thus increasing his strength. '''Transformation: '''David can take the form of whatever he desires, with each form possessing it's own attributes and abilities to better suit him in combat. '''Stagger Resistance: '''David is highly resistant to being staggered, and a plethora of his spells can only be interrupted if such can be achieved. Depending on his form, he may even be practically immune, require combo stacking to inflict enough damage to remotely make him teater over. '''Daze Immunity: '''David cannot be dazed. Due to the compsition of his body, he does not posses the proper anatomical make up to allow the inducement of such a status, and as such cannot be dazed. (He's basically sentient solid matter if that makes sense) 'Immunities Despite being of a Divine existence, the elements of Darkness and Demonic have no effect on him. This is because in another realm David had crafted a stone using both his own essence and items only the purest of Darkness and Demonic natures. These powers in their concentrated form is so toxic to a normal being that had David been anyone else, he'd have died on the spot. However, due to his fate, the assimilation worked, allowing David to become a Trinity. The Trinity is a state in which the Light, Dark, and Crimson(Demonic) elements come together to form a balance. This balance transcends normal limitations and renders those of this power immune to the elements of the Trinity. It should be noted however, that this Trinity power cannot be used by David for long periods due to the Nigh-Omnipotent power it grants. *'Eternal Life: '''Due to the nature of his conception, David possesses eternal life so that he may never die for the purpose that his fate may become reality. However, he can still die, as that which is fated to destroy can also be destroyed. This also means he is immune to illness, but not poisons, as he is immune to deaths of natural causes. Note: Death in battle is a not a natural cause. 'Spells' *'Divine Light:' A magic circle forms in the sky, eclipsing the sun and plunging the world into darkness. From there, it wil then appear to rain light. Those of the most sinful will be burned by it's holy presence. Those of Dark or Demonic existence will especially be affected, the rain of light melting their skin and torching their very souls. While it isn't particularly powerful, the area of effect is massive, covering that of entire continents. Since it comes down as rain, it is possible to shield yourself from it, though those of the aforementioned Dark, Demonic, and Sinful natures will feel nauseated and/or weakened by the presence of it's purity. In addition to damaging one's spiritual and physical being, it also places limitations on them for a time depending on where the rain falls and the type of sin one committed. Those who are sinful with their eyes will be blinded temporarily. Those who are sinful with their mouths will be unable to cast magic temporarily. Those who proved sinful with their mind will become confused. Those who are sinful with their hands will be unable to wield weapons temporarily. And those who have committed grave sins will have their souls burned, stripping them of their life for a short amount of time, typically losing five to ten years off their lifespan. These effects can be stacked depending on the sins one has committed. *'Divine Cross: David draws Longinus and forms it into a cross, upon which he then warps behind the target, binding them to the lance. After which he then hoists into the sky and locks in place. A magic circle then forms on the target's chest, emitting a bright light. From all for points on the cross does a massive ray of light shine, visible for miles as the target is crucified in the holy fire. In addition, the light leaves the target afflicted with burns that continue to sap one's energy. The burns will fade after a period of time, and their effect on a second to second basis is small, but will mount up overtime if not dealt with as soon as possible. Please note this attack is avoidable, and those with enough will power can break the bindings, but you must be around the same level as David to be able to do so. *'Divine Ray: '''A very basic spell. David conjurs several severed upside down doll heads in a halo formation behind him and fires rays of holy light at his opponent, inflicting minor soul damage for a time until the heads disappear. They possess auto-lock, and the beams fire instantly, traveling at instant speeds. As such the beam is by all mean unavoidable. *'Divine Mortality: 'David conjurs a magic circle underneath the battlefield and negates all forms of regneration (not including spells). Developed during the Revolution, it was a result of facing so many opponents, specifically the Lookout Crew, who possessed advanced levels of physical regeneration and metaphysical regneration that he whiped up a counter to it. It works by slowing cellular mitosis to a crawl, preventing fatigue recuperation and allowing more damage to be dealt. However in the case of metaphysical regneration, David has to layer more runes and circles into it to narrow down the metaphysical methods and properties involved in allowing the wound to recover. This could be negating Chrono Turn Back, as well as clipping the strings of Dimension Sewing. *'Radiant Light: 'The opposite of Divine Mortality, David will cast this on himself to stimulate cellular mitosis(at a controlled rate) so that as time flows, he will continuously recuperate from damage dealt. The spell takes the form of a halo that rests above his head. Please note that the spell is a timed release, meaning overtime it will stop working. *'Infernum Firmarium: 'One of the more powerful elemental magics, it combines Earth and Fire. First David places his hand on the ground, from which fissures rip open and spread throughout the battlefield. David alone will stand on stable ground as a large area will then break up and fire from the depths of hell will shoot towards the sky. The column of flame will then rotate and condense into a spear of Hellfire, which David takes in hand, ascends to the heavens, and brings down the spear like lightning from the Gods. The entire planet is obliterated in a fireball, from which a Tornado inferno engulfs the stars above. Those trapped in the inferno are singed with plasma several hunderd times hotter than the core of a hypergiant star, the torrent of the twisting flames grating upon their flesh like sandpaper. *'Caelum Gelida Carcere: ''' David summons several magic circles on the ground and in the sky. The temperature then plummets to well below freezing, so fast that ice crystals form in mid-air and the ground freezes. Frost forms on everyone's bodies as pillars of ice the size of buildings form in the frozen clouds above. As David raises his hand to bring them down on the target, the ground around him becomes covered in a thick layer of un-melting ice, and those happless enough to be standing with in range '''will be trapped by it. David then thrusts his arm down, and the pillars fall like rain, right upon the battle field like a shotgun, the pillars burying themselves several feet into the ground. Upon contact, the frozen field meant to entrap the targets will expand even farther, and large spikes of un-meltable ice will shoot out from the edges, and clouds will form above producing an unending snow, slowly burying the trapped, helpless victims. From there the mana will then channel into their body sapping their durability until none is left, and once completely spikes of ice will then finally impale their bodies from all directions. *'Tonitrua Deus Ultima: '''David raises his hand to the heavens and summons thunder clouds above him. From the clouds lightning strikes the battle field. The Clouds will then begin to swirl as a massive bolt strikes down upon David. While this damages him a little, within his hand he now holds a lightning spear. For the next five minutes, David will wield the spear as a weapon. Those who use water or metal based magics, or those who use prodominately metal armour and weapons will suffer the worst during this stage of the spell. After a bit of combat, David will then thrust the bolt into the ground, electrifying the entire battlefield. Those helpless enough to be on the ground at the time of the effect '''will' be paralyzed temporaily, leaving them open for the next and final stage. David takes the lightning bolt and leaps above the clouds. All lightning in the storm shoots straight into the bolt as he passes through the clouds, and once he's above he hurls the bolt down upon his targets. As it passes through the clouds, the bolt expands into a massive column of electricity and blasts the battlefield off the face of the Earth. Those lucky enough to recuperate from paralysis will be burned by the plasma fire created by the explosion, and hurled away from the battlefield. Those still paralyzed will recieve a direct hit. Damage dealt is relative to magic resistance, resistance to electricity, resistance to heat, and other small things. *'Mare Gurges:' Only usable in seaside locations or over bodies of water. David conjures a large scale magic circle in the ocean forming a whirlpool. That whirlpool then emerges from the water and rises above the clouds. David then can move it across the ocean and over cities on the coast. David however only tends to use this as a barrier as the vortex rotates at an incredible speed that can shred the earth, and its height make escaping through the top difficult. The vortex of water also has a long duration, meaning David can cast it far ahead of time, then execute it when needed. The only issue is that on land, the barrier burns out quickly due to the lack of water nearby, and in some cases can't even form due to this fact. Why it works on seaside locations is because it can intake water from the ocean as it rotates around the affected area. *'Terraemotus:' David stomps on the battlefield and summons a magic circle across a massive area. Upon doing so, a massive surge of mana rips apart the earth, shattering mountains and raising the plains. The fractured earth then falls into the mantle, releasing pressure and causing an erruption on a massive scale. This spell is easy to avoid if you can fly or hover in the air for a period of time, though jumping wouldn't prove very effective as chunks of earth are hurled several hundred feet into the air. David of course, remains standing on stable ground, the molten chasm laying before him. *'Judgement Day: ' David's signature spell, he first starts it by ascending high in the sky, growing six wings that shimmer like diamonds and a halo. A massive magic circle stretches across the sky as David reaches his hand up. At the same time the day becomes night, and David begins to glow. A holy rain begins to fall, temperature falling drastically. Time begins to dilate for all within the area of effect. Pressure seems to fall upon the area as David pulls out the Lance of Longinus. Below him forms a pool of light, in which he dips Longinus in. Then he rears back and hurls it into the sky. After reaching a ways up, the lance then splits into thousands, then hundreds of thousands. The light infused Longinuses rain upon the land like meteors from the heavens. Each impact obliterates a planet, leaving nothing in sight. After the rain finishes, worlds not entirely destroy will have their land burst into holy flame, torching all life before them. David will then descend upon the scorched universe and conjure thousands of Divine Ray circles, each blasting the remaining worlds with their intense beams of holy light. David will then summon forth the hundred thousands of Longinuses back to him, still infused with the light. All within the line of fire will be impaled by the indestructible spears, as they gather back into ten and surround David like a shield. Now controlled by his hands, the spears move freely about him, doing as he so commands. In this state, David can fly and move at incredible speeds. His multiple lances can move even faster, and when he's finished, the lances glow and shoot out as pillars of incinerating light. He does this five times, each pattern different from the last. Afterwards, the magic will dispell and David will return to a normal. *'Glacies Carcere:' David forms a magic circle on the ground under the target and clenches his fist. The temperature of the surrounding area plummets and ice encases the target. Once encased, ice spikes form in a circle around the target and impale them, after which the ice shatters, freeing the target. Damage done is mostly stamina based, focusing on fatiguing the target as to make magic casting and melee combat more difficult, though the spell does freeze a bit of the skin. Afflicted can expect frosbite depending on their level of resistance to the cold. This spell doesn't consume much stamina, and David generally distances himself when using it. The air temperature however, remains cold, and frost can form on the clothes of those in the area. Note, the magic circle follows the target around perfectly until it's fully cast, meaning the best way to avoid it is to keep moving. *'Infernum Columna:' David snaps his fingers and conjures a magic circle on the ground right below the target. After which the water moelcules in the air will break up into basic hydrogen and oxygen, the magic sparks it, setting a column of air ablaze. The intense inferno traps the target within it's spinning flame, closing in on them as David closes his left hand. Once encased, the column will form into a ball and explode all around the target. Damage is mostly stamina based, but can severely hamper regneration and leave severe burn marks on the skin. Same with Glacies Carcere, the magic circle follows the target around perfectly until cast. Once cast the circle will freeze in place, giving the target a split second to dodge out of the way, though the explosion afterwards can still affect them if they fail to move far enough away. David can cast this in rapid fire, typically casting it ten times in a row without delay. *'Novacula Aqua:' David forms two magic circles on his hands and pulls moisture from the air, forming long, razor sharp, whip-like blades of water that he can now attack with for a time. Due to the nature of this spell and how David's magic works, Water magic is seldom used due to the several counters it has and the fact that you can't do any real damage unless the spell is large in scale. *'Novacula Ventus:' David acrobats around with magic circles on his hands, manipulating the wind into swords, many swords. David's magic does this by exciting the molecules in the air so much from mana interaction that they essentially become blades. Same as his Razor Water, this spell merely gives him elemental melee weapons, and due to the nature of wind, it can't do any real damage unless concentrated like a blade, or on a large scale like storm. However, most elemental magics on large scale tend to only be useful for whiping out populations, rather than combat against a handful of opponents. *'Tonitrua:' David forms a magic circle on his left hand and shoots a powerful bolt of electricity at his target. Upon contact it explodes into thousands of powerful bolts and ignites the battle field with the plasmatized air. If it hits the ground instead of the target, large area will be electrified for a short period of time, with powerful bolts of electricity and flame shooting out frequently, scorching the earth. *'Infernus: '''David conjures magic circles on his left hand and concentrates fire onto the target, causing an explosion of lightning and flame. This spell is very frequently used due to the small amount of mana it consumes. *'Aqua:' David conjures water in his hands and launches it at his target in rapidfire at high speeds. Due to the pressure of the impact, this spell can bruise and break bones, or even dent armour. David tends to combine this with Glacies so that he instead hurls spikes of ice at the target, piercing armour and flesh. The spell can also be used to disorient the target by making the surface wet and slippery causing them to stumble and fall, or to daze them long enough for David to get in close. *'Glacies:' David summons a magic circle in the sky that causes temperatures to plummet, making frost form on the ground and on everyone in the affected area. Meant to be combined with other magics like Ventus and Aqua, this spell creates a cold enviornment that hastens fatigue for David's targets. *'Arcanum Arma:' David constantly has a barrier of magic active that surrounds him like armour. It is meant to stop regular weapons, usually shattering them on impact. The armour also provides magic resistance, especially against basic elemental magics. If hit enough, the armour will eventually deteriorate, soon disappearing completely. *'Nova:' David conjures a ball of pure mana in his hand, appearing as a small star. Upon formation, the air will dry and the earth will ignite. David will then fly up and look down on the battle field. He'll pause for a moment...watching as his target's try to find a way to stop or protect themselves from his spell. Then he drops it, it slowly falls down towards the battlefield, and as it reaches the bottom, David smirks. In that instance, everything become white. Depending on the defenses and/or durability of the planet, the planet will either be entirely erased along with it's solarsystem, the neighboring solarsystem, and so on, or a chunk of the planet will be gone and less people dead. 'Some other Abilities' '''Logic Breaker: '''David has unleashed his full power, and as a result of his presence, the laws and nature of what is and what can be no longer apply to his being. He has transcended the limitations of the universe, the very laws that govern it, and gains dozens of more spells and abilities in response to this incomprehensible power. He can rewrite what he chooses, albeit temporarily, and at will skew the battle in his favor. *'Immunity and Immortality nullification: Barring Absolute Immortality, David can, if he so pleases, break the laws of one's existence to remove and/or nullify all of their immunities and immortality. This effect is not permanent, and wears off over time, but allows David to kill and harm anyone he pleases without need of careful planning. *'Doom Clock: '''The target is given 6000 seconds to kill David or die. Immunity and Immortality bypassed. Can be removed if David removes it himself. *'Curse - '''By temporarily rewriting the target's biological make-up, the target has its Speed, Defense, Durability, Strength, and Stamina are halved for '''1 minute. *'Ultima: '''Negates all special effects, buffs, and immunities by rewiriting the presence and power of the target for a second, and then unleashes an explosion point blank on the target powerful enough to erase galaxies. *'Final Judgment- This incantation first sets up the field so that all Immunity is Negated. Secondly, All regeneration is negated for 15 seconds. All immortality is bypassed for 15 seconds. All Targets will then become weak to All Elemental Magic for 15 seconds. All status buffs are negated and Multipliers are nullified for 30 seconds, this includes armor and weapons. All Targets, regardless of race or abilities and type will be rendered immobile for the duration of this incantation. This incantation cannot and will not be Negated. All Targets are now incinerated in a ray containing all Elemental Magics, and will receive the following negative effects: Targets will all be poisoned. Targets will all be burned. Targets will all be paralyzed. Targets will be rendered confused for one minute. Targets will be blind. All Targets are silenced and cannot use any magic for 15 minutes. All Targets' stamina is cut down by 95%. All energy based and Ki directed abilities and attacks are nullified and locked for 15 seconds. All Targets are rendered slow for 15 seconds. All Targets will be rendered immobile for 5 seconds after initial Incantation is finished. All Targets will receive the effects of '''Curse. All Targets will receive Doom Clock. Healing magics are reduced by 75% for 20 minutes. None of these effects can be negated, blocked, bypassed, or resisted. Category:Characters Category:New Characters Category:Lookout I Category:Nonsense